DESASTRE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: songfic GRELLIAM Grell asiste a terapias con tal de recuperar su libertad tras el acto de Jack el destripador. Canción: I'm a mess Cantante: Bebe Rexha


**Holaaaaa corderos inmortales~ he estado muuuy ausente disculpen, volveré pronto, hay muchos de mis corderitos lectores que ya abandonaron el fandom, pero para los que aún permanecen, se los agradezco infinitamente. Tengo un ángel de la guarda bien grande, de lo contrario, con la suerte que me cargo, ahorita ya sería shinigami jajaja. Tengo dos fics en pausa, no he tenido tiempo para escribir algo digno, pero mientras me estabilizó, les traigo esto, tengo como un mes planeando lo xD espero les guste.**

**Se trata de un songfic (debido a mi eterna falta de creatividad :'( ) pero es que cuando escuché la canción, me dije, "este es Grell" jajaja. La canción se llama -I'm a mess- y la canta Bebe Rexha**.

—Honestamente Grell Sutcliff—suspira con fastidio el supervisor Spears mientras desecha el último informe de sus subordinado problemático, rompiendo una carta adjunta, la cual no se toma la molestia en leer, seguramente se trata de otra declaración de amor o quizá una disculpa por sus nefastas acciones recientes. Grell mira la acción en silencio y con los restos de dignidad que aún conserva tras la última semana de humillaciones, se dispone a retirarse.

Todo ha estado tan mal aquí últimamente

Estoy bastante segura de que él no quiere ser mi bebé

Oh, él no me ama, él no me ama

Él no me ama, él no me ama

—Agente Sutcliff—le detiene William—No olvide su cita de esta noche, recuerde que una de las condiciones para su libertad condicional, implica la terapia.

—Por supuesto cariño—responde entusiasta—no te fallaré—le guiña un ojo y se marcha, no sin antes enviarle un beso, al cual se lo lleva la brisa del gran ventanal, pues Spears le ha dado la espalda.

La parca roja se encuentra frente a las enormes puertas de cristal del departamento de psiquiatría, se toma un momento para admirar su reflejo, en éstos, su hermoso reflejo. Piensa.

Hace ya algunos meses que asiste a estas terapias, le parece estúpido tener que contarle su vida a un desconocido, sin embargo es necesario con tal de poder volver a la acción y disfrutar la compañía de su amado pero indiferente jefe.

No es tan malo, sólo tiene que decir lo que el médico quiere escuchar, unas cuantas sesiones más y será apto para la libertad.

Pero está bien

Porque me amo, sí, yo me amo

Sí, me amo

Sí, me amo de todos modos

Hey

—Agente Sutcliff— el hombre de blanco saluda con cordialidad e invita al pelirrojo a pasar al consultorio, la muerte carmesí le mira con indiferencia y entra, a estas alturas, ya no tiene que fingir ser el vulnerable mayordomo inepto. —Si pones de tu empeño, tendremos un gran progreso en pocos meses, Grell. Confío en que pronto estarás en óptimas condiciones para volver al trabajo de campo, recolectando almas— Grell rueda los ojos y bosteza, está harto de la misma letanía optimista. —Los altos mandos reconocen tu arrepentimiento y saben que no fue tu culpa, fuiste manipulado por aquella mujer.

—Entonces, ¿Porqué no me liberan?—reprocha la parca.

—Es sólo que quieren asegurarse de que no exista la posibilidad de una recaída, que nada ni nadie detone un desequilibrio emocional nuevamente. Entendemos que el lidiar con la muerte por tanto tiempo, puede llegar a ser desgastante y en ocasiones, hasta el espíritu más fuerte, puede llegar a quebrantarse. Pronto te daré de alta .

Todo va a ir muy bien

Todo va a estar bien

Será una buena, buena vida

Eso dice mi terapeuta

Todo va a ir muy bien

Todo va a estar muy bien

Va a ser una buena, buena vida

—¿Qué piensas Grell? ¿Qué opinión tienes sobre nuestras reuniones anteriores?— pregunta el médico.

—Oh, bueno. Es sólo que estoy feliz, estas charlas me han ayudado mucho, me sieto... liberada— miente cínicamente, es una excelente actriz, pero por dentro, su alma se retuerce de agobio. —Es bueno tener con quien hablar con sinceridad, fuí tan débil y me dejé llevar por las emociones que me inspiraba aquella humana— la realidad es otra, los motivos que lo orillaron a cometer tales actos atroces y manipular la vulnerabilidad de los humanos, con tal de llamar la atención del ser amado iban más allá del odio a si mismo, pero por ahora es más fácil culpar a la difunta Madam Red.

Soy un desastre, soy una perdedora

Soy odio, soy una manipuladora

Soy un desastre por su amor, no es nada nuevo

Estoy obsesionada, estoy avergonzada

No confío en nadie alrededor nuestro,

Soy un desastre por su amor, no es nada nuevo

Cómo ya es costumbre, al término de su seción, Grell va en busca de algo de compañía, todo era más fácil antes de la llegada de Alan, si William le rechazaba, tenía a Eric para consolarse y pasar una agradable noche, pero todo eso terminó, ahora estaba solo.

Grell da un trago a su cerveza, está bebida no es de sus favoritas, pero con la reducción salarial que le habían hecho, no alcanzaba para algo mejor, la pelirroja mira a su alrededor y sus verdes ojos se topan con una escena que le debasta aún más. Un caliente e inquieto Ronald "jugando" con una de las chicas de asuntos generales, quien lo diría, una chica fácil. Después de esta noche es probable que el joven rubio no vuelva a llamarle.

Nadie aparece si no estoy pagando

Tómate un trago, salud por los que se enamoran

Oh, él no me ama, él no me ama

Él no me ama, él no me ama

Pero está bien

Porque me amo, sí, yo me amo

Sí, me amo

Sí, me amo de todos modos

Hey

Grell bebe hasta el fondo, la última gota de alcohol, paga su cuenta y abandona la cantina lo antes posible.

Siempre se consideró una mujer independiente, toda una "feme fatale" rechazando pobres ilusos, sin embargo, en la situación actual, finalmente había llegado quien le hiciera pagar y desequilibra su mundo perfecto. Grell estaba sola, pero no perdía la esperanza de algún día ganarse el corazón muerto de William, y si eso no sucediera, seguro llegaría alguien más, quizá su querido Sebas-chan se le declararía alguna de éstas noches.

Todo va a ir muy bien

Todo va a estar bien

Va a ser una buena, buena vida

Eso dice mi terapeuta

Todo va a ir muy bien

Todo va a estar muy bien

Va a ser una buena, buena vida

—Dime Grell, ¿Cómo te describirías en esta etapa de la terapia?, ¿Qué crees tú qué detonó este arranque de ira, qué te obligó a romper las reglas?—cuestiona el psiquiatra mientras toma nota de cada palabra del pelirrojo y le analiza —recuerda Grell, no podemos dejarnos llevar por los impulsos, después de todo, ellos fueron los que nos arrastraron hasta aquí. La vida es bella, no le des importancia a los pequeños tropiezos, siempre se puede salir adelante.

Los meses de consulta parecen eternos y cuando finalmente la muerte escarlata es liberada, está creé que quizá la terapia si fue de ayuda, y tal vez esa obsesión por William sería superada, hay más peces en el mar, ella es hermosa, puede conseguirse al hombre que quiera. (Pero al hombre que quiere, no la ama)

—¡Gerente Sutcliff!—Ronald grita con entusiasmo al encontrarse con su extravagante mentor. Ronald, el chico es el único que permanece a su lado cuando todos se van, sin embargo, el novato también es muy cercano al cruel y desalmado William. Grell sabe que Ronald es curioso y le encanta inmiscuirse en las vidas amorosas de sus colegas. Así que la alegría de ver al rubio desaparece pronto.

Soy un desastre, soy una perdedora

Soy odio, soy una manipuladora

Soy un desastre por su amor, no es nada nuevo

Estoy obsesionada, estoy avergonzada

No confío en nadie alrededor nuestro,

Soy un desastre por su amor, no es nada nuevo

—¡Will!—canta Grell al entrar a la oficina de su jefe —Oh Will, te extrañé tanto— el carmín le abraza con cariño.

—Honestamen—William lucha por soltarse del férreo agarre de su subordinado imprudente.

—Sé que tú también me extrañaste cariño—le besa en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

Todo va a estar bien, está bien

Todo va a estar bien, bien

Va a ser una buena, buena vida

Soy un desastre, soy una perdedora

Soy odio, soy una manipuladora

Soy un desastre por su amor, no es nada nuevo

Estoy obsesionada, estoy avergonzada

No confío en nadie alrededor nuestro,

Soy un desastre por su amor, no es nada nuevo

**No sé si mi idea quedó bien planteada, el caso es que se supone que Grell está tomando ayuda psicológica, psiquiátrica por lo del caso de Jack el destripador, imaginemos que es una conversación normal paciente-psiquiatra / Grell explicando-justificando sus actos xD Originalmente quería que Will fuera el psiquiatra y Grell el paciente, pero ya tengo un fic con esos roles y bueno, la inspiración no está de mi lado** últimamente, así que este fue el resultado.

Disculpen si es un asco, hace mucho no escribo un songfic, más de un año.


End file.
